Under Execution, Under Jailbreak
by Whitesnake227
Summary: Dutch sends Rock, and Revy to see someone. Rock is unsure what to make of him.


I don't own any of the characters of Black Lagoon outside of my OCs Teach and Gina

* * *

Another hot day in Roanapur. It's been over a year since I joined the Lagoon Company. I think that makes me a pirate. Well, I'm still adjusting so I'm not so sure what I am yet. I go to the kitchen and grab an apple. I think it's clean. It's hard to tell some days. My hunger gets the best of me so I a bite anyways. I sit on the couch and pick up a magazine. Turning the pages I hear the sound of heavy footsteps, I look up to see my employer Dutch. His dark shades are always so I never see his eyes.

"Rock, I need you to run an errand of me." Dutch said.

Dutch, the leader of our little group. He's usually calm and cool at all times. I rarely see him lose his cool. Even when we went face to face with that helicopter. He views as someone who could do grunt work, and do some diplomatic stuff because of my former job. So running errands is the most consistent thing I do when we don't have big jobs to run. And as long as I'm not dodging bullets, I'm not complaining.

"Sure, what do I have to see this time?" I ask.

"Wake Revy up." Dutch said. "You're going to need her. I hope it won't come to it, but as your employer I have to play it safe. I'll fill you both in when she's up."

I got up and went to Revy's room. I open her dooor, and the usual smell of rum, and fast food hit my nose. I move past the beer bottles, bullets, pizza boxes, and spare guns to reach her bed. I move the sheets and there she is. Revy, otherwise known as Two Hands because of her skill with dual pistols. Her customized pistols she calls her "cutlasses". I guess it sounds more pirate like. I shake her a little and she stirs.

"Wake up Revy, Dutch told me to wake you up." I said.

Revy opens her eyes and those amber eyes meet mine. She sits up and rubs the back of her head. Looking around, she finds a box of cigarettes.

"Rock, you got a light?" Revy asked.

I take the cigarette out of her mouth.

"Can't you wait at least until after you shower?" I said getting up.

"You can be a royal pain in the ass, you know that?" Revy said getting up and waking to the bathroom.

I toss my lighter on her bed and walk back to the living room. I motion to Dutch to give her five minutes. I go back to my magazine. About six minutes later, Revy comes out of her room blowing smoke. She tosses me by lighter and sits on the couch next to me.

"Alright, now we can start." Dutch said handing me a piece of paper. "I need you two go pick up my stuff from Teach. He called earlier and said the stuff is ready."

For some reason, Revy's eyes got a little bigger and a smile crept over her face.

"Dutch, who is Teach?" I ask.

"Someone wanted to be more than a pirate, Rock." Dutch said. "He's retired, but he still helps me out from time to time. I unfortunately can't go because of some stuff I got to do for Balalaika. So you two are going. Oh yeah, and if the girl at the front door gives you crap, tell her I sent you."

I open the piece of paper and it has the address on it. I get up and head out the door with Revy not too far behind. I open the door for Revy, and go around to get in. We drive off the address.

* * *

For some reason, Revy is quiet. She always complains whenever she comes with me on these errands. Just who is this Teach guy anyway? A retired pirate? Anyways, we get to the address. It looks like a small office. Like the type of place you would go to see a therapist. I knock on the door. No answer. I knock again a little harder. Again, no answer. Revy kicks on the door. Still, no answer.

"Maybe he's not home." I said. "We should come back later."

"Oh no, he's home." Revy said kicking the door. "He's just being a jackass. Who the hell does he think he is, making us wait like this. I should just kick this door down."

"Just hold on, dammit." A small feminine voice said. "Jesus christ, would you just give me a minute. These stairs are hell."

The door opens and a young woman opens the door. She's a little smaller than Revy and I. She has fair skin. Long black hair, wearing a button up shirt made for man, no pants, and barefoot. I look away at the sight of her underwear. Revy just snorts at her outward appearance.

"Can I help you?" She asked putting her hand up in the doorway.

"Yeah bitch, stand aside." Revy said. "We have to talk with Teach."

"I'm sorry, but the he doesn't have any appointments today." She said. "So so you can get to stepping. Your friend here can stay. I'm sure I can find some use for him."

"Look, I'm sure Teach paid you a lot of money to fuck him." Revy said. "But your job is done. So get the fuck out of the way before I have to mess up that pretty face of yours."

Why does this always have to happen? Can we just have one time where Revy doesn't have a standoff with another woman. This is starting to become the norm. And that's a bad thing if I'm becoming used to this.

"You're mistaken, I'm his assistant." She said taking out a book. "But this is coming from someone who can be mistaken from one of Rowan's whores. And the reason I know Teach doesn't have any appointments, is because I write the appointments in this book."

"That's it bitch." Revy said reaching for her cutlass.

Just as her hand gripped her gun, she gun is already pointed at her face. Whoever this woman is, she fast.

"Go on, make my day." She said with a smile. "There's nothing like a little bloodshed in the morning to really start your day."

"Excuse me miss, but we are from the Lagoon Company." I interrupted. "We have orders from Dutch to see Teach. He said that Teach had some stuff for him."

"Oh, why didn't you say that you were with Dutch." She said lowering her gun. "Come on in."

Revy snorted and walked inside. The young woman held the door open for me as I walked in. She led us upstairs and towards a small office. Revy put her hand in front of me.

"Be careful in there, Rock." Revy told me. "He isn't a guy you want to fuck with. He might be retired, but that doesn't mean he's rusty."

We walk in and at the front desk, a man sits with his feet up. He looks about my age if not younger. He has tan skin. Short messy black hair. He has on a red shirt, a black and gold jacket. black pants, and black boots. Each finger has a ring on it. He sees us and smiles.

"Revy, it's been too long." He said. "And you must be Rock. I've heard about you from Chang and Balalaika. I take that you two have come because Dutch could not. What took you so long?"

Revy and I turn to the young woman. She shakes her head.

"Gina, were you giving them crap?" He said.

"No sir, they just arrived." She said.

"Bullshit." Revy said.

"Gina, I don't like being lied to." He said as I start to feel cold for some reason. "Now I'll ask you again, were you giving them crap?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." Gina said putting her head down.

"I'll deal with you later, Rock, Revy sit." He said.

"When are you going to stop being a bitch and come out of retirement?" Revy asked.

"Get off my back, Revy." Teach said. "Killing for one prize after another doesn't have the appeal it used too. You'll see someday."

"Stop talking like an old man, you're my age, remember?" Revy said.

"Don't talk to him like that." Gina said.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Revy said.

They both took out their guns again. Great another standoff. I'm surprised I don't have high blood pressure yet. This stuff is driving me crazy.

"Ladies, let's all come down." Teach said getting between them.

Then he grabbed Gina's hand. Disarmed her, and kicked Revy's hand. Next thing I know, Teach is standing there with two guns pointed at both of them. I guess that's what she meant by not being rusty. He smiled at Revy and handed gave her back her gun.

"So Teach, you got what Dutch said you did?" Revy asked putting her gun back in her hostler.

"Yeah, why don't you go with Gina to get it while I chat with Rock?" Teach said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Revy said getting up.

"And Gina, no crap this time." Teach said sitting back down.

Gina flipped him the bird as she left with Revy.

"So Rock, I hear you got kidnaped and decided to join them." Teach said. "There an interesting story if I ever heard own. Sounds like something you would see on tv."

"That's the condensed version." I said. "I heard you used to be a pirate, is that true?"

"It is." Teach said.

"Why did you stop?" Rock asked.

"The stink of riches wasn't an appealing smell anymore." Teach said. "Nothing less, nothing more. This is what I do now. Safer to live here, then go back home where I'm a wanted man. Last time I checked, I'm wanted dead over there. Go figure."

Revy came back carrying a crate. For some reason, I didn't believe him. I left with Revy, got in the car and drove off. I look over at Revy as her head goes closer and closer out of the window.

"Revy, why did you smile at Teach when he disarmed you?" I asked.

"He's different." Revy said. "He's like Chang, like sis, you know? I'm not on his level. He easily got a gun out of my hand. It was kind of scary. But I can't act like the fear doesn't get my blood boiling. A chance to fight him. That's what a live for."

We drove him and Revy goes back to her room. I find Benny on his computer. He handles the electronics, and navigates for us. He's been here longer than I have, so maybe he has some answers for me.

"Benny can you answer something for me?" I ask.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Benny said turning to me.

"Why did Teach retire from being a pirate?" I ask.

"I guess I should begin from the start." Benny said. "There was a time when Teach was the most feared person in the world. He's fought with Chang, Balalaika, and even Roberta after some more digging. And as you can see, he's still alive. He used to wear bells on his person so people could hear him coming. He also would drink gunpowder with his rum."

"So why did he stop?" I ask.

"Word is, one day he woke up and briefly lost feeling in his right hand." Benny said. "Even though it was only for a couple of seconds, to him it was an eternity. So he went to places like China, Mongolia, Japan, Korea, Samoa, Tonga, and the Fuji Islands to learn remedies for illnesses, and broken bones. He also learned how to make herbal medicines so he wouldn't need hospitals. He makes medicines and sells them to the townspeople."

"I see." Rock said.

"I guess for Teach, he didn't want to die in battle." Benny said. "He left while the he still could. And personally I don't blame him."

"I don't think that's it." I said. "I think he wants to grow old. Nobody wants to do the same thing until they die. Like run a paper route, or play sports. I guess this is the same."

"Well, only, Teach knows for sure why he did what he did." Benny said.

"I guess so." I replied.

* * *

Author's Note: Another short story. Thanks for reading.


End file.
